Lunar eclipse
by Belgianwritersblock
Summary: SokkaxYue. Sokka is standing on the great wall of Ba sing se, thinking about his life. Perhaps it will be a oneshot but that's all up to you, pr Let me know what you want. It is rated T for the end, prolonging would mean Tokka Please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender.

**Lunar ****eclipse**

Clouds were blocking the moon.

Sokka stood on the great wall of Ba sing se. He was thinking. Thinking about his life. Tomorrow it would be three months exactly since they defeated the firelord, three months since they drove back the firebenders. Three months since they brought peace to the world. Why wasn't he enjoying that? In the city he could here the feasts, evrybody was still partying, even three months later. But hey wat's three months compared to a hundred years huh? He couldn't enjoy the parties. He had tried, but even though he always was one of the guests of honor, he couldn't enjoy himself. He used to think that if the war was over all the damage would be repeared, that he would be happy. 'It was a small boy's foolish dream.' He was mumbling those exact words to himself.

Sokka was thinking, thinking about loved one's that had left him. He thought about Suki. Right after their victory he went looking for her, alone. He knew that most likly she was dead, Azula had told him that she had killed all of the Kyoshi warriors, she had seen the life drip out of em, fear overcomming them, Azula had such a sick mind. Nevertheless he had to find out. It took him about a month to find the place were Suki had fought Azula. First he reached a nearby village in wich the people spoke of the brave Kyoshi warriors whom had fought the firebenders. It was in that village, where he learned that there was a memorial plate on the ground where the Suki had fallen. He went there emeadiatly. Once there he found himself looking at the memorial plate for a whole day. He sat there crying, just crying until he ran out of tears. Eventhough he had no tears left, he still felt the pain, but tears where about all he had to offer her. Tears where about all, but not all. Sokka had always kept the fan she had given him on Kyoshi island, it reminded him of her beauty, her smell, her gentleness, her fierce determination, her love... It reminded him of her. After placing the fan at the plate, The young warrior took out his boomerang. It was a symobl of him, he didn't feel as related with his boomerang as with any other object, that included his sword. Sokka smiled softly and placed it next to the fan.

"I love you" he whispered.

Sokka stood up and left all that he had left of his love.

Sokka was sitting on the great wall of Ba Sing Se. Just thinking, thinking about his lonelyness. Asking himself why he was there, in Ba Sing Se. He knew that Aang had asked him to, to keep an eye out in Ba Sing Se. After the war had ended a lot of conspiracy's had gathered trying to take down the rest of the fire-nation. To take their land, and make them feel the pain and fear they had caused otheres. But if he really loved Suki, wat kept him from dying at her 'grave'? He felt guilty, but Sokka knew he truly loved someone els more. He looked up and saw the full moon.

"Oh Yue, I miss you!" Sokka yelled at the moon.

Sokka tried to remember the north-pole, the first time he had seen her. Yue's appearance had made him completly forget about Suki. He remembered how it felt when he ran his hands through her pretty white hair. He tried to remember their last embrace and the taste of her lips as they kissed for that first time, that would undoubtly be their last. It had been a perfect kiss because they both knew it would have to last for a lifetime. Sokka couldn't remember it all as vividly as he used to, the memory of all the love he had for her, the love she had for him and the love they had for eachother was slipping away, slowly but surly, while the pain of losing her remainend as strong as always. That one kiss wasn't enough. If only he could hold her one more time, run his hands through her hair one last time and kiss her, that moment would last forever, he knew it.

Sokka kept looking at the full moon. She was to far for him to reach. The fortune teller was right, he did lead a miserable life. He looked at the moon for a very long time, praying for a miracle. The stars were all shining so bright, it only made Sokka realise he was sad, he was the darkness surounding the stars. But then as he had almost given up on hope, his miracle came to him. It was a lunar eclipse. Sokka could see the moon turning red and was hoping that the spirits had heard his woe and were mercyfull on his broken soul for just once. The Moon had turned red exept for a bright white spot right in the middle of the moon. The spot was becoming bigger and brighter. Sokka quickly realised it was an object or a person, coming closer and closer towards him. He knew who she was, he didn't say a word, he didn't want to ruin the moment. Soon but not soon enought to Sokka, Yue would land on the great wall.

Sokka is standing on the wall, Yue in his arms. He holds her, his dream has come true.

"Yue, I love you"

He can see the happynes in her eyes. She puts her lips on his. He kisses her back.They don't speak, they don't think. They only enjoy the worlds best kiss.

The lunar eclips starts to fade and she slips away. He sees the sadness in her eyes. Yue moves further and further away from him, she goes back to the moon. Looking at him all the way. Yue moves further and further away, Sokka's vision becomes blurry due to the tears in his eyes. The moment didn't last forever and he knew it. The painfull reality returned to him

Sokka is standing on the edge of the wall, he looks out to the desert surrounding the city. Sokka looks up to the moon, that single moment they had, made him more sad, it made him realise the truth. He smiled at the moon. Sokka had made his decision, he couldn't go on like this. Al it took was a bit of courage. Sokka got ready, and he jumped.

Well if you want me to make more chapters let me know. I will let you guys decide. I have an idea to continue this story but it would change it to Tokka. Review and let me know.


End file.
